Finding Comfort
by Sarah-Lee Clare
Summary: His mind nor body could fight the solace that came from her flesh and her lips being pressed to his. Please, Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: All Characters etc. belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

**His Reason**

It was burning. Searing pain tore through his head. He could hear the voice inside, tearing through his thoughts, tormenting his mind and memories. It was taunting him, ripping open old wounds and bringing a fresh bout of pain. 

He would never be free – the reminders would always be there somewhere – ready to make new scars whenever felt necessary. 

Unrecognisable words escaped his lips and a bead of sweat fell from his hairline. Vivid images of death, despair and destruction flew past his eyelids. 

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ A shot of bright green light struck in front of him and high-pitched, soul-wrenching screams yelled inside his ears…

"Harry! Harry, it's ok, it'll be ok. Wake up." A soft, loving voice pulled him from the memory.

"Ginny?..." He awoke inside his bed, consumed by a cold sweat. A familiar-looking redhead lay beside him. "Ginny, please tell me it's you."

"It's me, you're ok." She whispered softly, stroking his face carefully as she spoke.

"Come here" He said, somewhat roughly. He pulled her closer so their bodies were touching, moulded together – like pieces of a puzzle. He concentrated on the feeling of her warm flesh against him, focusing on the only thing that was real. She'd become his lifeline.

She continued stroking his face lovingly, pulling him back into reality with her voice and touch. She waited for his breathing to return to normal and began to kissing his neck and jaw-line, wanting desperately to heal his scars.

He sighed, unwillingly at her soft touches and kisses.

"I'll make it better…" She breathed, warm breath tickling his skin and she pushed her lips to his.

He did not know at the time if he believed her words but his mind nor body could fight the solace that came from her flesh and her lips being pressed to his.

He sighed contentedly into her kiss and parted her smooth lips with his tongue. Their tongues danced slowly, passion flowing between them.

He could never have fought her really. Could never have fought her subtle, knowing persistence or her slow walk into his arms. Fighting a Weasley was certainly not one of his strong points. 

Her soft hands flowed over his body, caressing him, loving his every inch and sensitizing his skin and making his need grow.

He removed his hands from where they'd found refuge in her hair and swept a path across the valley of her breasts causing her breath to hitch. They drew apart, needing air.

He looked at her face, her eyes had darkened and were looking at him with desire. Her lips were swollen and parted.

She smiled and rolled him onto his back, straddling him. A seductive smile played on her lips and she slowly pulled her top over her head.

He smiled, his need increasing with every second and his thumbs traced light circles along her inner thighs, the rough calluses of his fingertips making her sigh. The sound sent shivers down his spine.

In such a short space of time, Ginny had walked into his life and become the centre of his being – his saviour, his reason for getting this far, his reason for surviving. 

He smiled and sat up to pull her into a fervent kiss and rolled them over again. 

Harry pulled away and sat up with Ginny on her back and he trailed his hand down her body, watching her satisfying reaction to his touch.

He reached her thighs again. Feeling heat radiating off them, driving him wild, feeling only the need to loose himself in her body. He brushed his fingertips along her knicker-line – tempting her before pulling away to remove his t-shirt.

She breathed short satisfaction from the sight before her, Harry's smooth, muscled chest which bore small scars, on show to her. She tugged irritably on his waistline but was quickly stopped by his lips on her neck, licking; sucking and nipping at her soft flesh. 

She moaned, loving his soft touch that could drive her to the brink of insanity. He kissed everywhere he could get to – adoring her body.

There was so much he could say to her – so much he should say, to thank her, to tell her how he felt but words always failed him. So he took the opportunity, instead, to show her, letting his body talk for him, conveying through his touch his true feelings and loving her body with his own.

And so it was with love that he released himself from the confines of his boxers and gently pushed into her burning, welcoming heat.

He slid out slowly and sensuously and pushed back in, gasping from the feeling of her tight walls surrounding him. 

Ginny closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of completion, the feeling of Harry – her one love – inside her, filling her entirely.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer and meeting him thrust for thrust.

Gasps grew louder, moans and groans became more and breathing turned to panting.

Thrusts grew quicker and more erratic as pleasure built beyond measure. Ginny's hands gripped Harry's back and she cried out as climax hit her. 

Harry moaned harshly from the sight of Ginny in bliss before him and couldn't fight the sensation of her walls clamping down around him. He came with a shout and collapsed onto her petite form.

Both breathed heavily as they recovered. They lay together awhile simply looking into the other's eyes. Fatigue soon overcame them and they slept curled together, each equally contented from the feeling of sleeping so close to other.

Ginny had quite simply, saved him. She loved him completely selflessly. For this he was forever in her debt and would care for and love her for as long as they both lived. 

Please review everyone, reviews are, after-all, what keep writers going. I would love to hear your opinions (character perception, general ideas your opinion on them and my work).

Thanks Sarah-Lee X 


End file.
